Yaya/Gallery
2D Series 1 3D Series Ask politely Yayaballoon.png|Yaya has a balloon. Yayaballoon2.png|Yaya with her balloon, talking to Gugu and Dodo. Yaya342.png|Yaya looking at her balloon. Yaya8347.png|Yaya comforts Dodo. Yayakjmdnf.png|Yaya & her friends meet Mr. Balloon. Sdufhm.png|Yaya & Gugu look at Dodo demanding a balloon. Zieymr.png|Yaya looks at Dodo crying. Uwieyrm.png|Yaya comforts Dodo. Iudsymfs.png|Yaya is telling Dodo how to say "please". Uismfas.png|Yaya tells Dodo that Mr. Balloon will give him a pretty balloon. 8duim.png|Yaya in the song, Let's Ask Politely!. Do what you enjoy Aiusydfmaiusym.png|Yaya is thinking about what to draw. Idsyfmuaios.png|Yaya is jealous at Bebe. Isufymdisfyua.png|Yaya is angry at Gugu laughing at her drawing. Aiudfmai.png|The Teacher tries to break up the fight between Gugu & Yaya. Mfhmfm.png|Yaya is still angry. Sdfhmui.png|Yaya is sad that she can't draw. Asuydmuy.png|Yaya with a jump rope. Dsfiumif.png|Yaya jumping rope. Uiasymdfuiym.png|Yaya trips. Iuayfmudsayf.png|Yaya about to cry. Uiafymuadfiuy.png|Yaya cries. Sidymaiuy.png|The teacher comforts Yaya. Usfmydsuim.png|Yaya standing, looking at Gugu. Aisydumfiu.png|Yaya's eyes sparkle. Idusfymiasuyg.png|Yaya in the song, What We Like. Yayaaflictedwithdepression.png|Yaya sad in the song. Usmdfi.png|Yaya dancing in the song. Uiymduif.png|Yaya dancing in her recreational outfit. We don't run in restaurant Iufmgmgugmugm.png|Yaya eating pizza. Ututtm.png|Yaya enjoying pizza. Guguxyaya.png|Yaya looks at the pizza. Sioudm.png|Yaya & Gugu look at the last slice of pizza. Uidmsafum.png|Yaya has the last slice. Iufmugmumg.png|Yaya tries to take back the slice from Gugu. Udymfyufmyf.png|Gugu & Yaya fight over the slice. Ufymuitymt.png|Cut of Yaya pulling the slice. Iugmgm.png|Gugu takes the slice from Yaya. Nfiffmf.png|Yaya is angry. Tututumtdm.png|Yaya runs towards Gugu. Uutm.png|Yaya jumps off a table. Tackle.png|Yaya tackles Gugu. Iytmamskf.png|Yaya laying on Gugu. Uiffhmg.png|Yaya fighting Gugu. Fidmugm.png|Gugu & Yaya are guilty. Iusmtyt.png|Yaya is guilty. Uymtm.png|Yaya in the song, Public Place. Soidumumf.png|Yaya cheers up. We look left and right Utymfum.png|Yaya reading an animal book. Hgowild.png|Yaya looking at Gugu. Fhumgh.png|Yaya annoyed at Gugu. Shittyhat.png|Yaya walking back home. Isfumfmgu.png|Yaya concerned about Gugu's safety. Bitchy.png|Yaya says to cross when it's green. Tiutmtmt.png|Yaya looks worried at Gugu. Titiutmtmitm.png|Yaya looks at Mr. Gugu. Yaya helps mommy Uymryismd.png|Yaya playing with Flabby. Iumimuimuimiu.png|Yaya assured her mom that she'll be fine by herself. Iumm.png|Yaya runs to her mom's aid. Yyyymmmmm.png|Yaya looks at her mom. Uimtmutusmumgmgolsdum.png|Yaya feels sorry for her mom. Dyfhfhfhf.png|Yaya's determined to help her mom. Nibmocmoimbombber.png|Yaya is dressed up to go. Imfjfjfmjf.png|Yaya walking down the street. Stststs.png|Yaya hides behind a mailbox. Ddjdddjdjd.png|Yaya is scared. Oosiaofif.png|Yaya walks in a determined mannr. Ifoudsmmiogturmtiytm.png|Yaya is tired. Tiuimdsuimgklk.tlt.png|Yaya wants to go home. Yghghghghg.png|Yaya talks to Gugu. Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.png|Yaya says her problems. Uyuyntuynytyu.png|Yaya bows to the Storeowner. Ufidsmfiusdamg.png|Yaya says why she's at the store. Yayastankyleg2.png|Yaya dancing in the song, By Myself. Pacmana.png|Yaya giving the bag to her mom. SOFUCKINGTINY.png|Yaya massages her dad's arm. No more lying/bahasa malaysia Ughmdiugmda.png|Yaya chases her ball. Iblelmemibracle.png|Yaya trips trying to chase the ball. Imsuidm.png|Yaya confesses that she trampled the Gugu's garden. Iuudmdmdmdmd.png|Yaya looks guilty. Ghghmgmggm.png|Yaya winks at the audience. Siggngn.png|Yaya tells Gugu not to lie in the song, Honest Boy. In caee of emergency, call 911 Uidgmgmg.png|Yaya is confident. Gyughgmjg.png|Yaya ready to throw her ring. Yayasaucy.png|Yaya being smug. Yayaynsm.png|Yaya teasing Gugu. Memkgm.png|Yaya looks in between the drawers. 98me.png|Yaya is concerned about Gugu. Pacmnni.png|Yaya panics over Gugu. Cangnkg.png|Yaya tries pushing the drawer away from Gugu's arm. Iumuidumkrl.png|Yaya is pale from fright. Ismuf.png|Yaya is transported to the Rainbow Dimension. Itumslk.png|Yaya tells her plight to Sunny Bang Bang. Orbhands.png|Yaya holds the phone. Mutant.png|Yaya types 911. Imfsdkmfk.png|Yaya panics while talking to the Emergency Worker. Itusmml.png|Yaya is determined and talks to the Emergency Worker about Gugu. Guessilldie.png|Yaya is worried in the song, In Case Of Any Emergency. Notvalid.png|Yaya is with Mrs. Gugu and Gugu. Don't follow strangers Osidufm.png|Yaya biking with Gugu. Nguigmf.png|Yaya notices her hat flew off. Fuckmg.png|Yaya chases her hat. Skmfkmgl.png|Yaya catches her hat. Idgumoifdgu.png|Yaya gets her hat given back by the Burger Lady. Titttltl.png|Yaya tells the Burger Lady she won't give her her personal info. Mglfmd.png|Burger Lady blocks Yaya. Msims.png|Yaya is convinced that Burger Lady is her mom's friend. Dadong.png|Yaya talks with Burger Lady. Miutma.png|Yaya walks with Burger Lady. Mdk.png|Yaya walking with Burger Lady before Gugu comes in. Itmsol.png|Yaya hides behind Gugu. Iomofsugm.png|Yaya is about to tell her mom about Burger Lady. Omjk.png|Yaya thanks Gugu. Different, but the same Oigmdug.png|Yaya reads a book. Nigdjgk.png|Yaya greets Gyuntei with the class. Osiugmd.png|Yaya notices Gugu gossiping with her. Afjkng.png|Yaya says she'll play with a hoop. Agjhmantistna.png|Yaya plays with a hula hoop. Iiudma.png|Yaya notices where Gugu is. Ooid.png|Yaya is impressed at Gyuntei's soccer skills. Isudmagd.png|Gyuntei, Yaya, and Gugu together. It's me who protect my precious body Imudsgia.png|Yaya on a swing, in a bird's eye view. Idofumd.png|Yaya on a swing. Soafim.png|Yaya sees her neighbor. Ismfj.png|Yaya greets her neighbor with a bow. Oiaudmsg.png|Yaya's neighbor approaches her. Asiufm.png|Yaya's neighbor kisses her. Yaya is uncomfortable. Ututututm.png|Yaya stops getting kissed because her friends are approaching. Uifsdmf.png|Yaya looks in disgust as her neighbor leaves. Iumioiumui.png|Yaya is uncomfortable. Windows.png|Yaya looks out the window, sad. Kjnininioonk.png|Yaya confesses her problems to Flabby. Imfusaf.png|Mrs. Yaya tries to talk to Yaya. Ium.png|Yaya lies to her mom about what's wrong. Isudfymadsif.png|Yaya leaves her house. Fiudm.png|Yaya on the swing, sad. Ihisdmf.png|Yaya backs away from her neighbor. Disuafma.png|Yaya is scared of her neighbor. Dusfm.png|Yaya dodges her neighbor's "embrace". Fmmmmmmmmmmmmm.png|Yaya tries to say she doesn't like it. Iofjsd.png|Yaya is about to get her legs touched by her neighbor. Dirty.png|Yaya feels violated. Isdmof.png|Sunny Bang Bang transports her to the Rainbow Dimension. NO.png|Yaya learns to say "NO!" to her neighbor. Cute.png|Yaya makes a cute face. Anjger.png|Yaya is determined to tell her neighbor off. Dontks.png|Yaya says, "NO!". Fid.png|Yaya doesn't like her neighbor. Maosmid.png|Yaya freaks out and cries. Scmries.png|Yaya's tantrum scares off her neighbor. Siadikmak.png|Yaya just noticed her neighbor left. Kfsm.png|Yaya retells the story to her mother. Sifoj.png|Yaya hugs her mom. Ifmsadu.png|Yaya during the song, No! Don't! Other Kdsfm.png|YAYA CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!